War and Paint
by Super UNnatural
Summary: One-shot. "You know what this means? Don't you?" Atlanta asked Theresa. "WAR!" What happens when the girls can't choose a color for their room? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one-shot came to me while I was staring at the wall. Yes, staring at the wall. It is a source of great inspiration.**

**Anyway, Theresa and Atlanta want to change the color of their room. What happens when they can't agree on a color? Why is Neil screaming his lungs out? Well, read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. Thankfully because I would just destroy it.**

Theresa entered her and Atlanta's room. She saw Atlanta sitting on her bed and she was staring at the wall. "What are you doing Atlanta?"

"Thinking. Don't you think it's time to give this room a new paint job?" Theresa looked at the walls.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's do it now. I have nothing to do. All the guys went to the school for something." Atlanta nodded and they headed downstairs to find some paint.

They spotted Athena in the kitchen making supper for the seven teens. "Hey Athena, do we have any paint around here?" Athena turned to the girls.

"Yeah. It's in the storage. Can you girls watch the food? I have to go to the school to talk to Hera about something."

"Alright." Athena left and Theresa went to the stove, while Atlanta went to get the paint.

The food was ready, but the guys hadn't come back yet. Atlanta came up the stairs from the storage with seven gallons of paint.

"Here Theresa. This is all the paint I could find. Now how about we choose a color?" Theresa nodded and shut the stove off. She moved towards Atlanta, who was opening up the cans of paint.

"Alright, so we have blue, green, raspberry red, purple, pink, orange and yellow." Atlanta said looking at Theresa.

"Hm, well since our room is yellow now. I think we can rule that one out." Atlanta nodded and moved the open can of yellow paint to the side.

"And purple reminds me too much of Archie's hair." The girls laughed and Theresa moved the can of purple paint to sit next to the yellow.

"I like the blue." Atlanta turned to Theresa. "What? It's a nice color." Atlanta smiled.

"It is but _I _want the green." Theresa looked at her weirdly.

"Why green?"

"It reminds me of the earth. Why blue?"

"It reminds me of the open sky."

"Green."

"Blue."

"It's my room too, and I want green!"

"WELL I WANT BLUE!" Atlanta getting sick of the yelling, put her hand in the green paint and splattered Theresa with it.

"Hey, you look great in green." Theresa looked down at herself in horror. Then she smirked and put her hand in the blue paint. Atlanta was to busy laughing to notice.

"Well let's see how you look in blue." With that Theresa wiped her hand in Atlanta's hair, making a nice purple color.

"AH, THERESA!" They started laughing and grabbed their choice of paint.

Both girls had a handful of paint, ready for aim.

"You know what this means? Don't you?" Atlanta asked Theresa.

"WAR!" And then the paint flinging started.

With her blue paint, Theresa advanced on Atlanta with a handful of paint. With her green, Atlanta got in another shot. Right in Theresa's face. Laughing, Theresa wiped her eyes and threw more paint. Getting more in Atlanta's hair making it even _more _purple, that it could even match Archie's.

They moved their fight into the living room and soon realized that they were out of paint. Keeping their eyes glued to one another's, they ran into the kitchen grabbing another can each. Atlanta the purple and Theresa the pink.

They started throwing their paint again, getting it on the walls, the floor, everywhere.

Again, they ran out of paint. They grabbed two more cans. Atlanta the orange, and Theresa the yellow.

In the middle of the fight, they heard the door open. They stopped throwing their paint and glance at the door to see who had entered.

Jay, Archie, Odie, Neil and Herry were standing there in the doorway with their mouths hanging wide open.

Atlanta and Theresa glanced at each other and started laughing at the sight of themselves.

Atlanta's hair was completely purple, with a spot of pink on her bangs. The rest of her - from her face to her bare toes - was blue, pink and orange, with a mix of her own colors as well.

Theresa's hair was green with spot's of purple and orange. She was covered from face to her bare toes in the same colors as her hair.

Jay was the first of the guys to come to his senses.

"What happened in here?" He glanced at the walls and his jaw dropped.

The girls stopped laughing just long enough to tell them why.

"Well, Theresa and I wanted to change the color of our room. Since we are getting sick of the yellow in there. So I went down to the storage because Athena said the paint was there. I brought it up and then we went to choose the paint we were going to use, but we couldn't agree."

"And then one thing led to another, and he he here we are."

Jay shook his head.

"So I guess you have no paint left to paint your room, huh?" Archie asked while going to stand next to his girlfriend. "By the way, nice hair Atlanta." She grinned.

"Thought I'd see what the fuss was about purple hair." He laughed and she ran her hand through his hair, getting blue paint in it.

"Hey!" He grabbed her hand and she hugged him, getting paint all over him.

"Well, actually. There's raspberry red left. It's a nice color, I'd live with it."

"Yeah, same here." Theresa agreed, walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"What are you doing? You're getting paint on everyone. So, just stay away from me." Neil stated walking into the kitchen. Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other and grinned evilly.

They walked silently into the kitchen and saw that Neil was by the stove, tasting the food that was for supper. They crept up and him and stood there, waiting for him to turn around.

Neil turned and started screaming as Theresa and Atlanta gave him a big hug and running both their hands through his hair.

Everyone came in to see what he was screaming about. When they saw what the girls had done to him, they fell to the floor laughing.

"I hate you." With that, Neil walked up the stairs to take a shower.

Atlanta turned to Theresa. "Well, we might as well eat first then paint, then take a shower. There's really no point in taking one now if we're going to get paint on ourselves while painting the room red."

Theresa nodded and they started to eat.

"So, this paint war started because you couldn't agree on a color. Right?" Odie asked.

They nodded. "Yeah. I wanted blue while Atlanta wanted green."

"You probably could have saved us a lot of cleaning and our hearing if you would have agreed to that in the first place." Everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean our hearing?" Archie asked Odie.

Theresa and Atlanta stared at each other horrified.

"Athena!" They said in unison.

They heard a door slam and they looked towards the living room.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

0o0o0o0o0o

After calmly explaining to Athena what had happened. Athena told Atlanta and Theresa to get to cleaning.

After a good 3 hours, the house was spotless again and the girls apologized to the goddess.

They each took a shower and went to their room to go to sleep. When they entered, they gasped.

Someone had painted their room in the red that was downstairs. They heard coughing behind them and saw Archie and Jay standing their with red paint splattered on themselves.

They ran and hugged them.

"Thanks guys. We didn't think we would be able to do this because we had to clean up." Theresa kissed Jay sweetly on the lips.

"It was no problem. You should get to sleep. We have a biology test in the morning." They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Theresa and Atlanta sat on their beds staring at their newly painted walls. Theresa looked at Atlanta thoughtfully.

"Do you know what's missing?" She asked.

"Yep." Atlanta went to her closet and pulled out a huge picture.

She hung it on the wall between her and Theresa's beds. It was a picture of everyone. Theresa and Jay were standing side by side looking dreamily at each other. Atlanta was on Archie's back and they were both looking at each other laughing. Neil was yelling at Herry for touching his hair, and Odie was typing away at his computer.

Theresa shut the light off and they both started to fall asleep.

"Hey, Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to repaint the door."

"Why?"

"Look." Theresa sat up a little and looked at the back of the door.

"Oh, that's why." On their door in red paint, were the words _We love you._

**A/N: So what do you think. I'm not to happy with the ending, but that's just where it went. Review!**


	2. Author's Note

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
